Atta Ambar Dois mundos
by Mafagafa Insandecida u.u
Summary: Não me odeiem! Crossover entre um mundo de rpg medieval misturado com o universo tolkeniano E RK...usando o Hiko como coitad...personagem principal!Romance com tendencias a ser clichê, um pouco de aventura e mistério tbm....
1. Mine arin o eil

**Samurai X, seus personagens entre outras coisas são de propriedade de Nobuhiro Watsuki infelizmente, mas deus sabe como eu gostaria que fosse meus. P**

**O Crossover que eu forcei é com o mundo de rpg fantasioso de D&D com um toque de Tolkien. Ambos também não são meus.  
Então vocês se perguntam: o que é meu?  
A personagem mulher é minha. E a imensa cara de pau por utilizar a obra do Watsuki pra escrever essa história medonha sem pé nem cabeça. Por favor, fãs, não me batam...i.i... eu sou legal no final das contas... . **

**Mas mesmo assim, obrigada por perderem seu tempo lendo isso... Agradeceria comentários mesmo q sejam pejorativos. **

**K **

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Um amanhecer chuvoso...**

"_Certa vez me disseram que tudo que acontece, tudo o que vivemos faz parte de um grande plano...  
Se assim fosse cada um dos nossos passos, cada encontro, cada suspiro, cada amanhecer, já teriam sido premeditados há muito tempo por alguém ou alguma coisa disposta a jogar com nossa vida._

_E não importaria nossos desejos ou feitos, por que não poderíamos fugir desse plano maior no final...Plano a que chamamos de destino._

_Bobagem na minha opinião._

_Nosso futuro – ou nosso destino, como preferir chamar – é conseqüência de nossas ações de hoje. Cada pegada que deixamos para trás marca a trilha pela qual iremos voltar um dia. _

_Para cada atitude, uma conseqüência._

_A única coisa que existe é um ciclo. _

_E cada qual faz seu próprio destino. _

_Cabe a nós, e somente a nós, escolher o lugar que iremos ocupar nesta roda.  
Assim por um momento, e só por um momento, podemos ter a ilusão de que o futuro nos pertence._

_E quem sabe o mundo todo poderia ser nosso..._

_... E só nos bastaria, querer..."_

---------------------

A mulher abriu os olhos de repente, fixando-os no teto de madeira da pequena cabana velha.

Algo não estava certo, ela podia farejar isso no ar... Havia alguma _coisa_ em andamento naquela manhã.

Sentou-se.

Ajeitou os longos cabelos com a mão. O céu estava escuro demais para a hora do dia.

Dia?

Sim, era dia.

Embora a paisagem relutasse em aceitar.

Viria a chover em breve... O vento também trazia este cheiro.

Levantou-se e caminhou para a janela aberta.

A primeira luminosidade do dia, os pulmões se enchendo com o ar fresco, revigorando cada músculo do corpo, trazendo a vida novamente... Tivera uma noite perturbada, sonhos inquietos... Mas agora, olhando para as árvores, os animais que despertavam – ou os que se recolhiam – e sentindo aquele cheiro de mato molhado pelo orvalho entrar-lhe pelas narinas, sentia como se a noite tivesse passado há muito tempo...

Viu a silhueta de um passaro grande recortada no céu cheio de nuvens... Andy estava caçando, o que a lembrava que sentia fome também.

Silêncio...

Estava tudo tão estranho, nada habitual aquela calmaria toda, algo a se pensar.

Foi então que viu em um lampejo.

Uma luz azul e prateada, um relâmpago, cruzando o céu e sumindo no mar de árvores.

Seria uma chuva e tanto...

E então aconteceu.

Parecendo ter despertado, afastou-se da janela.

Resolvera sair de repente, talvez algo naquele raio a assustara.

Vestiu-se com seus trajes de viagem habituais e buscou a capa cinzenta pendurada atrás da porta, jogando-a sobre os ombros.

Abriu a porta.

Antes de sair pegou uma maçã vermelha de cima da mesa, deu-lhe uma mordida e então se foi.

Não demorou muito para se perder em meio às sombras das árvores.

Não restava dúvidas que iria chover aquele dia...

-----------------------------------

Não havia muito tempo que amanhecera e ele já estava acordado.

O céu estava coberto aquela manhã, uma ou outra gota já rompera o céu, mas a chuva ainda não chegara totalmente, mas não tardaria muito para que chegasse.

As labaredas do irori projetavam sombras bruxuleantes na pequena casa de madeira, mas serviam para aquecer aquele dia frio.

Era outono.

A garrafa de saquê estava fielmente ao lado do artesão que exercia esta sua profissão de uma forma excepcionalmente rara...

"Reflexo de minha incrível genialidade...".

Não, a modéstia não era seu forte...Na verdade, nem tinha o por que de ser.

De qualquer forma tanto Niitsu Kakunoshin quanto Seijuurou Hiko eram mestres em suas respectivas artes.

Ele sorriu internamente com o pensamento.

Continuou pintando o jarro que fizera com a calma de quem teria a eternidade para terminar.

Tamanha perfeição tivera seu preço, era obvio, e quando mais jovem não o sentia incomodar tanto.

Mas o tempo havia passado, e o Seijuurou Hiko que estava agora naquela cabana não era mais aquele garoto magrelo que começou a treinar tão jovem...

Não, era alguém totalmente diferente.

Era um homem velho...  
Embora a idade parecia não tê-lo alcançado.

Era um homem cansado...  
Embora ainda tivesse muita energia.

Era um homem solitário...  
Bem, isso era verdade.

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

Primeiro fic de todos os fics O.o

medo

enfim...vou continuar, quer vcs queiram ou não òÓ

Ah é!

A galera pediu algumas explicações de alguns termos ou de onde tirei algumas palavras...bom tae

**  
Peéssês (?)**

_Irori_ espécie de lareira cavada no chão, comum no Japão na época para. Era usada para aquecer em dias frios.

_Niitsu Kakunoshin _ nome adotado por Hiko quando este resolve viver como artesão. Seria

este seu verdadeiro nome? O.o

_Peéssês _ plural de 'ps.'


	2. Arin Raumo

**Só pra reforçar que Samurai X pertence a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**D&D pertence a Wizards of the Cost.**

**Tolkien é…bom, do Tolkien…O.o'**

**A cara de pau continua sendo minha...Obrigada por acompanharem )**

**Espero que não esteja ficando muito enrolada...**

**Separo os capítulos assim curtinhos pra manter o suspense e não ser cansativo para vocês lerem  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Dia de tempestade..._

A chuva começara a cair antes do que ela imaginara.  
Maldição.  
Andara pela floresta, verificando uma coisa ou outra...Tarefas que estava acostumada a fazer todas as manhãs, zelando pela vida de um ou outro animalzinho ou planta que às vezes acabava precisando de uma atenção especial de um dos guardiões da floresta. Mas aquela manhã, aparentemente estava tranqüila...  
Atravessara o Veio de Prata, um rio extenso que cruzava a floresta. Tinha a correnteza forte e aquele trecho era perigoso para os novatos, motivo pelo qual eles costumavam o evitar. Muitas lendas corriam sobre este rio e a maioria das novas crianças não estava disposta a descobrir se eram verdadeiras. Histórias de pessoas que sumiam e não eram vistas novamente por quaisquer olhos naquelas terras.  
Mas ela não era uma novata.  
Um tronco grosso de pinheiro fora derrubado pelos guardiões antigos para ajudar na travessia, e sem qualquer dificuldade ela estava na outra margem do rio. Este corria imperioso, vindo das ruínas de Osto-undomë e correndo até sumir nos vales do Siannon.  
E este tronco, apoiado na encosta do rio, era um dos principais motivos que fizeram com que a chuva chegasse em uma hora mal vinda.  
Quando começou a chover já passara algum tempo da travessia do rio, e ela estava ajoelhada em um charco com uma mão enfiada na lama tentando levantar um pedaço grande de tronco de arvore que caíra sobre a entrada da toca de uma família de toirões, enquanto a outra tentava escavar a terra que cobrira a entrada. Eram alguns filhotes de uma ninhada que nascera tardiamente, e aquele acidente ocorrera durante a noite enquanto a fêmea fora buscar alimento.  
Nada muito complicado ou anormal se não fosse a urgência que tinha, ainda mais sabendo que seria difícil voltar com aquela chuva.  
Foi então que ela apertara, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos e transformando-se em uma torrente que dificultava e atrasava ainda mais seu trabalho de resgate à ninhada. Mesmo enxergar estava mais difícil, mas ela não iria desistir.  
Estava ficando desesperada...A água a esta altura já deveria ter subido muito na toca e os filhotes corriam o risco de se afogar.  
Levantou-se, a capa molhada e suja de lama e folhas grudava no corpo da guardiã.  
Resolveu tirá-la, jogando-a sobre o leito e livrando-se assim de seu peso desnecessário.  
Procurou uma pedra na encosta do pequeno vale que a quebrada do terreno formava, precisava de uma grande ou de muitos galhos para o plano que tivera.  
Precisava disso e precisava rápido!  
Acabou por encontrar alguns galhos partidos, subiu o pequeno barranco e pegou-os para formar uma espécie de represa como os castores. Enfiou-as por baixo do tronco à esquerda da toca como conseguia, o levantando um pouco e facilitando a desobstrução da entrada.  
Sentou-se na baianca, colocando os dois pés no tronco fazendo força com as pernas para a direita, conseguindo que o tronco rolasse e deslizasse pela lama e ajudando, junto com os galhos que ela colocara, a evitar que a água afunilasse na direção da toca, mas mesmo assim um pouco de barro ainda escoou para dentro.  
Saltando para o charco novamente, ajoelhou-se para enfiar o braço todo dentro do buraco na terra, retirando um a um os filhotinhos de pelagem branca e sedosa, agora cheios de terra, e colocou-os sobre a capa, para protegê-los.  
Tarefa cumprida.  
Suspirou aliviada, estavam a salvo.  
Esse pensamento a fez sorrir de satisfação. Sem mais problemas para aqueles pequeninos por enquanto.  
Os embrulhou e pegou a capa no colo com cuidado, aninhando-os como se fossem bebês e, ignorando a chuva demasiada que caía, começou a andar em direção a sua casa.

-----------------------------------

Hiko resmungou alguma coisa.  
Quando saíra de casa a chuva não estava tão forte assim.  
Inferno.  
O homem apertou o passo. Segurava o kasa com a mão esquerda e com a direita segurava o balde de madeira que usaria para trazer a água.  
Relâmpagos.  
Preferia assistir isso de dentro de casa, sem dúvida alguma.  
Precisava de água para fazer uma boa sopa de miso para o café da manhã e sofrera um pequeno acidente derramando o resto da água que sobrara do dia anterior no tatame, sendo assim obrigando a andar até o final do vale em baixo de chuva para não passar fome.  
Acidente?  
Não, essa palavra não fazia jus a sua magnânima pessoa. 'Série de movimentos não tão bem executados' soava um pouco melhor... Um pouquinho só.  
Os passos pesados nas poças de água da trilha que levava até onde pretendia chegar começaram a ser recortados por um barulho ensurdecedor.  
Trovões?  
Era a cachoeira...  
Cachoeira?  
Talvez fossem os trovões...  
Apertou o passo.  
A vegetação começou a ficar menos densa até que se abriu em uma clareira aonde a queda de água formava uma lagoa profunda de forte correnteza que se abria para um rio veloz que descia as montanhas.  
As formações rochosas dali lhe traziam à memória muitas cenas do passado e ele talvez até se pegasse pensativo se não tivesse a atenção presa por um objeto estranho ao cenário.  
Um vulto estirado no leito como se a água o tivesse arremessado para fora do rio.  
Um corpo?  
Provavelmente o fosse.  
Correu até ele.  
Curioso e estranho.  
Talvez mais estranho que curioso...  
Largou o balde na praia de cascalhos e pedras, ajoelhando-se para ver o que ou quem era aquilo.  
E lá estava, debruçado na ribanceira...  
Alta demais para uma mulher, esguio demais para um homem... Os cabelos longos eram de um negro tão intenso e tão brilhante que pareciam ter sido tecidos com fios de noite sem lua e, escorridos e molhados, cobriam a criatura inconsciente que o mestre do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi se apressava em tomar nos braços e desvendar a face.

------------------------------

------------------------------

**  
Peéssês  
**  
_Arin raumo _dia de tempestade  
_Siannon _ vem de Siannodel, Riacho da Lua em élfico. By o Guia do Jogador de D&D 3.0  
_Osto-undomë _ vem do quenya... seria "cidade do crepúsculo"  
_Toirão _ mamífero encontrado na Europa, parece muito uma doninha só que é bastante agressivo.  
_Baianca _ barranco.  
_Kasa _ aquele guarda-chuva japonês. Também pode ser aquela sombrinha bonitinha  
_Miso _ Sopa de tofu.


End file.
